Blundergat
The Blundergat is a Wonder Weapon featured in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies map Mob of the Dead. It is based on civil war-era weaponry, consisting of ideas from the both the and . Normally, it acts like a single-shot break-action shotgun, with a one-round magazine and 60 in reserve. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes The Sweeper, with a two-round magazine and 120 in reserve. Surprisingly, the Blundergat (And all other forms) have low recoil, despite their multiple cannon-like barrels. When combined with the Acid Gat Kit, it becomes the Acid Gat. It has a three-round magazine and fires in bursts. When a zombie is shot while in this upgraded form, they will be stuck with an acid infused round which explodes soon after. Note these rounds can hurt the player. When the Acid Gat is Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Vitrolic Withering which makes the acid shots attract zombies similarly to the upgraded Crossbow and Monkey Bomb. The Vitriolic Withering starts to make crawlers at around rounds 20 to 23. There are two ways of obtaining the gun, one being from the Mystery Box, and the other from finding five hidden skulls throughout the map. These can be obtained by throwing the Hell's Retriever at the skulls, and from that point proceeding to the Warden's Office where a Blundergat will spawn on his desk. However, if the player were to obtain the Blundergat from the Mystery Box after obtaining at least one skull, once they have obtained all five, the warden's desk will light on fire and an Acid Gat will spawn instead of a Blundergat. This method allows two players to obtain the Blundergat at the same time. This can also allow one player to have both the Blundergat or The Sweeper and the Acid Gat or Vitriolic Withering at one time. This was later patched in a recent update. Gallery Blundergat Reload BOII.png|Reloading the Blundergat. Blundergat PaP First Person BOII.png|Shooting the Acidgat Blundergat PaP Reload BOII.png|Reloading Acidgat menu icon BOII.png|Acidgat menu icon Trivia *This is the first Wonder Weapon in the series that can be upgraded into three different weapons. *This is the third wonder weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''that does not need to be built, the first being the Ray Gun and the second being the Monkey Bomb. *The Blundergat is, so far, the only weapon in Zombies that changes its model when upgraded without adding any attachments. *The Blundergat shoots seven pellets in a horizontal line. With Double Tap Root Beer, this increases to 14. The Sweeper also shoots 14 shells in a horizontal line, 28 with Double Tap Root Beer. *The Acidgat or the Vitriolic Withering is required to get the Golden Spork. *The Acidgat is the first Wonder Weapon that fires in bursts. *When the Blundergat becomes the Acid Gat or Vitrolic Withering, the reciever of the weapon will have wires running along it that glow green, as do the barrels. The barrel ends also appear to split open and gain a snake-like texture around them. *This is the first Wonder Weapon to fire bullets instead of unique rounds *The weapon features a unique Hellhound's head on the the upper receiver; its eyes will flicker when the weapon is Pack-a-Punched. *The Sweeper features a Hellhound with red eyes, while the Vitriolic Withering features a Hellhound with green eyes. Although in thirdperson the Vitriolic Withering will still have red eyes. *The Vitriolic Withering is the third non-tactical equipment that attracts zombies. The first being the Pack-a-punched Crossbow and the second being the V-R11. *The player's movement speed is not affected when aiming down the sights with the Blundergat. *On Solo, if the player already has the Blundergat and makes the Blundergat appear on the Warden's Office with the five skulls, the player will receive an Acid Gat instead. *If the player places The Sweeper into the Acid Gat Kit, they will receive the Vitriolic Withering instead of the Acid Gat. *The Blundergat is capable of making crawlers, despite not being an explosive weapon. This makes the Blundergat the first bullet-shooting weapon since ''Call of Duty: World at War to be able to make crawlers. *The Blundergat obtained from the Warden's Office desk spawns with a total of 60 rounds instead of 61. *The Blundergat is the first Wonder Weapon to have four different versions of itself. Category:Wonder Weapons